supermarioplushkidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Daisy
Baby Daisy is known as the cutest daughter in the Luigi Family. According to Luigi, her cuteness can lit your eyes on fire. History Ever since Baby Luigi feels lonely, Daisy decided to make a baby with Luigi. 9 months later, when Dr. Miles Prower got the baby out during a strange accident, Baby Daisy is born. Appearance Baby Daisy has a strong resemblance to Daisy. The usual orange clothes, crown, eyes, skin, and hair. But the orange pacifier is the ONLY difference between Baby Daisy & Daisy. Personality She acts like a baby and she can sometimes get scary. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Baby Mario getting hurt * Daisy * Luigi * Tails' Hammer * Sleeping * Baby Luigi * Her parents * Pooping herself (Possibly) * Video Games * Freddy Fazbear * Scary Movies * Candy * Halloween * A Bath * Scary Stuff * Christmas * Her Family (except for Baby Mario) * Baby Mario drowning in the toilet Dislikes * Baby Waluigi * Getting pinched hard * Baby Mario (a lot, ever since Baby Daisy Gets Pinched! and for pinching her hard) * Waluigi * Being insulted and roasted * Daisy (Only when she Spanks her) * Not Getting to Sleep * Getting A Black Eye * Getting Grounded * Having to stare at the wall * Bowser * Almost Drowned * Getting Stuck In A Tree * Breaking Her Leg * Having A Nightmare * Cute Stuff (despite her being cute) Relationships Baby Luigi Baby Daisy feels safe around Baby Luigi Baby Mario Baby Daisy and Baby Mario don't really click very well ever since Baby Mario pinched her so hard on Baby Daisy Gets Pinched! But Despite Baby Daisy Hating him Baby Daisy enjoys Baby Mario getting hurt. Daisy Sometimes, Baby Daisy and Daisy don't get along, Because Daisy Spanked her a few times on Baby Daisy's Video Game and Baby Daisy Gets Grounded!, So Sometimes Baby Daisy Dislikes her own Mom when she Spanks her, but they love each other a lot. Baby Waluigi Baby Daisy hates Baby Waluigi, because he is her Enemy even know Baby Waluigi loves Baby Daisy on Baby Luigi's Sister Part 1 & 2, and Baby Daisy's Home Alone Waluigi Just like Baby Waluigi, Baby Daisy hates Baby Waluigi's Dad Waluigi too, in Baby Daisy's Home Alone, Baby Waluigi asked his dad to get get for him, and Waluigi is beware to go near her Again, after Baby Daisy Stopped Waluigi From Kidnapping Her and almost Killing him Freddy Fazbear Even know Freddy Fazbear is a very dangerous person, Baby Daisy likes him because he is scary Wario Baby Daisy dosen't have an opinion on Wario, When Wario went crazy with some red bull on Wario's Red Bull, he threw her from the playground to Waluigi's house and landed safely on a wet towel placed by Waluigi when Wario Spilled Red Bull on the Ground Poll Do you like Baby Daisy? Yes No Kind Of I Hate Her!